Mi novia es una cosplayer
by SangoSarait
Summary: En "HIATUS" temporal, hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Mi novia es una cosplayer

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Mi novia es una cosplayer**

:-:

**_Capitulo 1 - Mi novia es una cosplayer_**

:-:

**_Aeropuerto Internacional - Domingo 10:45pm - Tokio - Japón._**

A pesar de la hora que marcaban los relojes del aeropuerto de Tokio, este aun poseía bastante movimiento y el ir y venir de transeúntes, que vienen o abordaran un vuelo con destinos en particular, ya sea otros países u otra ciudades del mismo Japón. Pero ese no es el caso de Miroku Kanade, un joven de 28 años, apuesto, de buen físico, cabello negro y ojos color azul zafiro, los cuales, aparte de su físico, eran su principal atrayente de muchas miradas del publico femenino, era de saber, por los mas allegados a Miroku, que le gustaban las mujeres, en demasía, tal vez, ya que él mismo se considera un hombre capaz de atraer a muchas solo con la mirada, la cual en estos momentos lo único que expresaba era un cansancio mas grande que su propio ego.

Miroku acababa de llegar, después de 48 largas horas de vuelo, con escalas, desde Sur-América, para ser mas específicos, desde Venezuela, creía que nunca aterrizarían. Razón por la que fue a dicho continente: su trabajo. Miroku es un fotógrafo profesional, su pasión siempre ha sido la fotografía y lo que esta implica, sus favoritos: Diseño grafico y Photoshop. Anteriormente trabajaba por contrataciones, no tenia una agencia fija, pues no le agradaba mucho trabajar en equipo, es perfeccionista con respecto al orden en su trabajo. Hasta que un día le ofrecieron un contrato en una nueva agencia de publicidad en Japón; Taisho's Corp. Publish. Su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Inuyasha Taisho, le insistió, hasta que acabo por aceptar, pues era como su hermano, y por supuesto que conocía a la familia del chico, desde pequeño, y sabia como se trabajaba para ellos. La madre de Inuyasha, la señora Izayoi de Taisho, es la directora de la empresa, estaba mas que encantada por el hecho de que Miroku trabajara con ellos, pues ella lo conocía desde pequeño y conocía muy bien su trabajo, y es el mejor amigo de su hijo, esta demás decir que para ella, Miroku también era como un hijo. Hace días atrás al chico le informaron que debía viajar para realizar unas fotografías a una casa, pero dicha casa estaba ubicada al otro lado del mundo. Un cliente muy importante, ofreció pagar lo que fuera, hasta vuelo, hospedaje y paga por el trabajo, pero solo si era Miroku Kanade el que fuera a cumplir la misión. El chico se sorprendió ante la insistencia del cliente porque fuera él en específico, quien pidiera para el trabajo, se sintió alagado por tal insistencia, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, era ir a Sur-América, al otro lado del mundo. La razón por la cual era la insistencia del cliente, era que hacia unas semanas atrás el había sido el fotógrafo de la matrimonio civil de la hija de dicho cliente, el hombre le fascino el buen trabajo y profesionalismo del joven con las fotografías, que también lo contrato para el matrimonio eclesiástico el próximo mes. El motivo de fotografiar la casa en Venezuela era porque dicha propiedad será el regalo de bodas para su progenitora. Después de tanta insistencia, termino aceptando, a Miroku nada le gustaba más que complacer a sus clientes y que estos estén satisfechos con su trabajo.

Y allí estaba, tan cansado como para no querer moverse, ni siquiera salir del aeropuerto, por suerte, su mejor amigo, sabia que volvería ese día en la noche, y decidió que lo recogería y lo llevaría hasta su hogar. Miroku se sentó en la sala de espera, hasta que Inuyasha llegara por él. Tenia dolor de cabeza, muy fuerte y se sentía un poco mal, no estaba seguro si su cansancio era muy fuerte, pero se sentía extraño, demasiado cansando, tal vez, se sentía enfermo, negó con la cabeza despacio, desechando esas ideas, solo era cansancio, una buena noche de sueño profundo y todo estaría bien. El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, recibió un mensaje, era Inuyasha _"voy en camino"_, el mensaje lo izo sonreír, la virtud de su amigo nunca fue la puntualidad, pero casi nunca llega tan tarde, solo unos minutos de diferencia, estaba a punto de responderle lo que sea, cuando noto que tenia varios mensajes sin abrir, pues tenia el celular apagado en el avión, unos eran de Inuyasha, pero los demás eran de la persona mas especial para él, la persona que ocupa su mente las 24 horas del día, de la cual, pensó una vez que nunca le pasaría, estaba enamorado: _su novia._ Mensaje 1: "_Ya quiero verte, te extraño demasiado."_ Mensaje 2: "_Nos vemos cuando vuelvas, cuídate, te amo."_ Mensaje 3: _"Espero estés bien, te extraño muchísimo, llámame cuando llegues si? Te amo." _Fueron enviados durante el vuelo, suspiro pensativo, recordando lo mucho que _su chica_ se preocupa por él. Pensó en llamarla pero tal vez estaría dormida, decidió solo dejarle un mensaje, ya más tarde se comunicaría con ella. _"Ya estoy en Japón, también te extraño, hablamos luego, dulces sueños, te amo."_ le envió el mensaje y suspiro. Aun recordaba como la conoció, hace mas de 3 años, ya es modelo, y fue hacer una sesión de fotos en la agencia para la que ahora trabaja, esta demás decir que se enamoro a primera vista, era la modela mas hermosa que había visto. Comenzó a coquetearle enseguida, la chica, claro esta, no le era del todo indiferente, pero le tomo mucho tiempo, mas del que él se pudo imaginar, para conquistarla, al menos lograr una cita, hasta que por fin después muchas flores, palabras bonitas, demostraciones de fidelidad y suplicas, la chica acepto ser su novia. Él estaba mas que feliz, ella tiene todo lo que él siempre quiso, además de su incomparable belleza natural, es alegre, divertida, graciosa, extrovertida, tienen gustos parecidos, es buena bailarina, tiene la voz mas espectacular que había oído jamás. Suspiro al no poder con el sin fin de razón por las que se enamora cada día de ella.

—Miroku—escucho su nombre, despertando de sus recuerdos. Era Inuyasha. —Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo. —dijo dándole un abrazo fraternal.

—Igualmente hermano. —dijo correspondiendo al saludo.—Debo preguntar ¿porque tardaste?—pregunto a su amigo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tu hermana es muy terca, quería venir también, así que tuve que tardar en convencerla de que se quedara, tenia mucho trabajo. —contesto alzando los hombros de manera despreocupada.

—Se lo terca que es, se parece mucho a ti en ese sentido. Kagome esta acostumbrada a que se le complazca en todo, me sorprende que igual se allá quedado en casa. —dijo jocoso.

—Bromeas? Me costo mucho convencerla, además tenia mucho trabajo, fue ese mi chantaje, recordárselo. —respondió, logrando una carcajada de su amigo.

Ambos llegaron al auto, entraron, y salieron del aeropuerto, con rumbo al apartamento de Miroku. Fue un trayecto de 30 min. Los dos amigos iban en silencio, solo disfrutando de la tenue melodía que se escuchaba a través del radio. Cuando llegaron al recinto, Inuyasha estaciono el auto, y ayudo a su amigo con el equipaje.

—Bueno mañana me cuentas como te fue, ahora ve y descansa. —dijo despidiéndose.

—Seguro. Nos vemos mañana. Saluda a mi hermana. —dijo antes de entrar al recinto. Su hermana, o mas bien hermanastra, Kagome Higurashi, es la novia y prometida de su mejor a migo Inuyasha, el hecho de que Kagome y él no lleven el mismo apellido es debido a que comparten la misma madre, pero de padres distintos. Miroku es solo 2 años mayor a ella, siempre se han llevado de maravilla. Hace 7 años se mudo con él, ya que estaba estudiando en la universidad. Estudió Administración y Contaduría, y cuando la termino, entro de nuevo pero por la carrera de Publicidad y Mercado Tecnia, y aun esta en proceso, le faltan 2 años para graduarse. Miroku estaba muy orgulloso de ella, siempre ha sido una chica estudiosa, pero hace 3 años que ya no viven juntos, ya que ella e Inuyasha eran novios, habían comenzado a salir desde hace 5 años, así que decidieron vivir juntos, y ahora están por casarse, al principio parecía una locura, pero los conocía a los dos perfectamente, y sabia que ambos se amaban, además quien mejor para cuidar a su hermana que su mejor amigo. Sonrió ante los recuerdos, le parecía increíble que fuera hace tanto tiempo, cuando a él le pareció tan poco lo que ha pasado.

Subió por el ascensor, hasta la sexta planta, y ultimo piso. El complejo consistía en 6 pisos, era un edificio ubicado casi al centro de la ciudad, pero igualmente cerca de los suburbios, pues a el le gustan mucho los paisajes, además que le gustaba la calma que se podía apreciar en esa zona. Llego al último piso, entro a su departamento y tiro el pesado equipaje. Tenia un departamento amplio, muy bien decorado, no por él por supuesto, pero igual le gustaba era sencillo y cómodo. Camino con pasos pesados hasta su habitación, decidió que mañana desempacaría y ordenaría todo, ahora estaba muy cansado, se cambio de ropa, fue al baño, y cuando salió busco una píldora para el dolor de cabeza, tenia calor así que solo se quedo con un pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto, busco un vaso con agua, se tomo la píldora, y lo siguiente fue que se tiro, literalmente, a la cama con los ojos cerrados, esperaba que para mañana ya se sintiera mejor, aunque mañana no tenia que ir a trabajar necesariamente, a pesar de ser lunes, le dieron el día libre para descasar del viaje, ya que llegaba en domingo. Respiro hondo y no necesito mas para quedarse dormido profundamente.

:-:

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre de su hogar no paraba de sonar, aunque él casi no le podía prestar atención, se sentía muy mal, el cuerpo lo sentía pasado, su cabeza parecía que explotaría del dolor, y estaba caliente, "_esto no es bueno",_ pensó sospechando su estado. El timbre dejo de sonar, para dar paso a una puerta azotada, la puerta de su habitación, con lo poco que se pudo mover y abrir los ojos, pudo distinguir que se trataba de Inuyasha y Kagome, "_genial, aun tiene la llave",_ pensó frustrado, su hermana algunas veces cuando iba de visita, y él tardaba mucho en abrir, ella misma se abría paso en su casa, bueno después de todo a él nunca le importo, ya que él mismo decidió dejar que ella la conservara en caso de emergencia. Pero creo que esta vez se lo agradecería, ya que no se sentía muy bien, como para levantarse a abrir la puerta.

—Miroku, que horas son estas de seguir durmiendo. —Dijo ofuscada la higurashi desde la puerta, pues ella amaba la puntualidad como otra cosa, es muy irónico, teniendo en cuenta que su novio siempre llega tarde.—Entiendo que debes descansar por el viaje tan largo, pero prometiste estar temprano en la publicidad.

—Lo lamento. —dijo su hermano débilmente, aun con los ojos cerrados y haciendo el esfuerzo por escuchar a su hermana.

—Miroku, te sientes bien?—pregunto acercándose a la cama, mientras él rodaba para quedar mirándola, Kagome, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le toco la frente, y soltó un expresión de asombro y preocupación.—Estas ardiendo en fiebre.—dijo para luego levantarse a buscar un paño y remojarlo en agua fría, para ponerlo en su frente.—Ten tomate esto, es una píldora de Acetaminofén*, es para el dolor de cabeza y también para bajar la fiebre.—le paso un vaso con agua y la píldora.—En cuanto te baje la fiebre, vamos al medico.

—Kag es solo un resfriado, no es necesario ir al medico. —dijo débilmente el, ahora, enfermo.

—No! no es normal enfermarse después de haber viajado, puede que lo hallas pescado a donde fuiste.—expreso preocupada su hermana.

—No lo creo, además tome las precauciones antes de irme. —dijo con desgano.

—Exacto, hay que saber porque te enfermaste si tomaste precauciones, y más si viajaste. —dijo autoritaria.

—Tiene razón Miroku, es mejor estar seguros, y no arriesgarse. —dijo Inuyasha desde el umbral de la puerta. 2 contra 1, ya no tenia objeción.

:-:

Un par de horas mas tarde, ya en la clínica. Un doctor examino sus síntomas, le izo exámenes, y ya estaban los tres sentados esperando el veredicto medico.

—Bien señor Kanade, por sus síntomas y los resultados de los exámenes de sangre, usted tiene Dengue*, no se alarmen, no es nada grave como lo presenta, es como el refriado común, solo que la fiebre es muy alta, en algunas ocasiones, también a veces puede causar vomito, dolor en el cuerpo, y mucho cansancio. —dijo el doctor, mientras seguía ojeando los exámenes.

—Pero como lo contrajo?—pregunto Kagome.

—El Dengue, aquí es muy poco común, pero como dijo que estuvo de viaje al continente de América del Sur, es muy seguro que lo halla contraído estando allí, y se desarrollo a partir de hoy. El Dengue se contrae por el Mosquito o Zancudo, como se le conoce, este insecto lo pica y así le causa la enfermedad, en el mayor de los casos la enfermedad puede ser fatal, pero como vino a tiempo no puedo ver que no le ocasionara mayor problema que un resfrio, y tampoco es contagioso. Tómelo como un resfrió que le durara una semana cuando mucho, debe estar de reposo, tomar medicamentos, y comer cosas sanas, le daré impreso todo lo que necesita para su cuidado. —dijo comenzando a teclear en su computadora, y luego le entrego una hoja impresa con lo que debía comer y lo medicamentos que debe tomar.

—Bueno ya lo sabes hermano, reposo absoluto por al menos una semana. —dijo Inuyasha a su amigo. —Doctor, es necesario que alguien lo cuide?—pregunto mirando al aludido.

—No necesariamente, pero como ha tenido fiebre alta, es mejor que tenga a una persona que lo vigile, con los medicamentos y las comidas, como ya dije es mejor que no haga esfuerzos y procure no caminar mucho. —dijo mirando a Miroku, quien había permanecido callado leyendo las prescripciones del doctor.

—No se preocupe que eso ya esta resuelto. —dijo Kagome, sonriendo con picardía. Inuyasha y Miroku la miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, que tramaba la pequeña higurashi? Algo se traía entre manos.

Se despidieron y agradecieron al doctor, y se retiraron de regreso al apartamento de Miroku.

:-:

Ya en el piso de Miroku. Kagome tomo el mando y lo primero que izo fue, enviar a su enfermo hermano, directo a la cama.

—Ya sabes hermano, no quiero que te esfuerces, ya oíste al doctor, descansar. —dijo como una madre a su hijo. A pesar de ser menor que él, ella siempre se preocupaba por todos, y actuaba como toda una madre.

—Si kag tranquila, por ahora no tengo fiebre. —dijo Miroku, recostado en su cama. —Oye, cuando le dijiste al doctor que tenias cubierto quien iba a cuidarme, a que te referías exactamente?—pregunto curioso, Kagome ante la pregunta, sonrió y miro a Inuyasha, quien esta sentado en la silla del escritorio, que también le correspondió el gesto a su novia.

—Así, sobre eso, ni Inuyasha ni yo podemos cuidarte, tenemos mucho trabajo como ya sabes, así que te "contratamos" a alguien. —dijo sonriendo, al momento que sonó el timbre—Oh! justo a tiempo.—dijo antes de salir disparada a abrir la puerta.

—Inuyasha, a que se refiere Kag?—lo miro con sospecha. El nombrado solo sonrió.

—No es nada Miroku, es alguien que te va a cuidar _muy bien_. —dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, levantándose de la silla y caminando a la puerta del cuarto. —Algo así como una enfermera.

No le dio tiempo de reclamar, cuando por la puerta de su habitación, entro la persona que le quita el sueño, mas hermosa, mas sensual. Su novia vestida de una sexy enfermera, estaba en umbral de la puerta.

—¡Sango!—dijo casi en un jadeo al ver a su novia vestida así.

—Corrección cariño, soy la enfermera Sango. A tu servicio. —dijo sonriendo de forma inocente con un toque de sensualidad y doble sentido.

_:-: Pov Miroku. :-:_

"Nunca espere que mi amigo y mi hermana se refirieran a esto, cuando dijeron que seria una enfermera, lo decían literal, como no lo vi venir? Debo estar muy enfermo, porque ahora que lo pienso era obvio, quien mas podría cuidarme?, y de paso disfrazarse de una enfermera? *Suspira* Después de todo... _Mi novia es una cosplayer._"

:-:

*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*

:-:

_*Acetaminofén: El **paracetamol** (DCI) o **acetaminofén** (**acetaminofeno**) es un fármaco con propiedades analgésicas, sin propiedades antiinflamatorias clínicamente significativas. Actúa inhibiendo la síntesis de prostaglandinas, mediadores celulares responsables de la aparición del dolor. Además, tiene efectos antipiréticos. Se presenta habitualmente en forma de cápsulas, comprimidos, supositorios o gotas de administración oral._

_*Dengue:__ El **dengue** es una enfermedad infecciosa causada por el virus del dengue, del género flavivirus o _estegomia calopus_ que es transmitida por mosquitos, principalmente por el mosquito _Aedes aegypti_. La infección causa síntomas gripales (síndrome gripal), y en ocasiones evoluciona hasta convertirse en un cuadro potencialmente mortal, llamado _dengue grave_ o _dengue hemorrágico_._

:-:

_**NT:** Que les pareció mi nueva historia? *Brinca de emoción* Me dio un arranque de escritora y me inspire por dos días, 4 horas o mas, por día. Me dio por hacer esta inusual forma de enfermarse para Miroku y que Sango es su novia y de paso cosplayer, osea que loco pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió :p_

_Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo, espero sus review, gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos luego, cuídense, byyee ;)_


	2. El remedio es peor que la enfermedad

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Mi novia es una cosplayer**

**:-:**

**Capitulo 2 - El remedio es peor que la enfermedad**

**:-:**

—¡Hoolaaa enfermera!—dijo citando una muy conocida frase de dibujos animados. Se quedo mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, su novia se veía hermosa, y sobre todo sexy, se le quedo viendo embobado hasta que ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Mi amoorr, te extrañe muchooo, estos días que no estuvimos juntos fue una completa tortura.—dijo derrochante de alegría, soltando un poco su agarre para mirarlo.—¿Porque no me llamaste anoche? y ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? Hubiera regresado antes.—dijo cambiando de enojo a preocupación, para volver a abrazarlo, si, así de bipolar es.

—También te extrañe cariño, pero ¿sabes? respondería a tus preguntas si me dejaras respirar un poco, por favor.—dijo con dificultad por el fuerte abrazo que su novia le deba, esta lo soltó un poco para dejarlo hablar, y sonrió.—Gracias, no te llame anoche porque era muy tarde y supuse que estarías dormida, ademas te llamaría hoy temprano, y no te dije que estaba enfermo porque me entere hace pocas horas, no quería preocuparte. —terminó dándole un beso en la frente.

—Tonto, no hay nada que me importe mas que el que estés bien.—dijo sonriente.

— Y a todo esto ¿Como te enteraste? aunque ya se la respuesta.—dijo mirando a su hermana y a su cuñado con reproche.

—A mi no me veas yo no tuve que ver en eso.—dijo Inuyasha escusandose.

—Pues yo si. Tuve que hacerlo porque nadie mas podría cuidar de ti, y conociéndote como te conozco, si te dejábamos solo, no hubieras aguantado ni hora y te hubieras ido trabajar, aun en tu condición.—dijo Kagome astuta, pues conocía a su hermano y lo que menos le gustaba, era quedarse solo y sin hacer nada.

—Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se pongan más melosos.—dijo Inuyasha con indiferencia, a lo que Miroku y Sango solo rieron.

—Ademas de mucho trabajo que hacer, y no te preocupes por el tuyo Miroku, ya avisamos en la empresa que estarás de reposo. Así que tú solo preocúpate en recuperarte, y Sango cuidara de ti.—dijo su hermana poniéndose la chaqueta y su bolso al hombro.

—Si gracias, ya se pueden retirar.—dijo abrazando a Sango y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, a lo que ambos rieron.

—Eres un ingrato.—dijo Kagome indignada tomando una almohada que estaba en el piso, para luego dirigirse hasta su hermano y golpearlo con ella. Miroku, soltó a Sango, le quito la almohada a su hermana, y la abrazo.

—¡Te amo!—dijo mientras su hermana trataba de librarse de su abrazo.

—¡Cállate!¡Suéltame!—dijo riendo, Miroku la soltó y ella se incorporo acomodando su cabello.—No quiero trió.—dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse y caminar hacia su prometido, el comentario izo reír a su hermano, a su cuñada y al mismo Inuyasha. Ellos siempre se trataban así, y entre los cuatro se jugaban y usaban frases "doble sentido", que siempre terminaba haciéndolos reír o bromear por horas sobre el tema.

—Ya vamonos antes de que mi madre nos llame.—dijo Inuyasha, terminando de reír. Kagome llego a su lado y ambos de dispusieron a irse.

—¡Adiós chicos, gracias!—dijeron Miroku y Sango al unísono, causándoles gracia al hacerlo. Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, se dieron cuenta de que hora estarían solos, y ambos tenían sus objetivos claros; Sango, no le importaba que tuviera que hacer con tal de ocuparse de su enfermo novio, y Miroku no le importaba cuan enfermo estuviera se "ocuparía" de su novia enfermera. Tenían sus objetivos claros, pero no iguales. ¿Cual ganaría?.

—Entonces... ¿Me extrañaste?—preguntó Sango rompiendo el silencio, mirando fijamente a su novio, cruzando los brazos bajo su busto y cruzando también sus piernas.

—Demasiado.—dijo en un suspiro luego de haberla mirado, en serio se sentía embobado solo viéndola, tenían un pecado de cuerpo, pero toda ella le encantaba, y si fuera por él se quedaría horas mirándola. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro, él alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de su novia con ternura, si la había extrañado mucho, solo ella conseguía alegrarle el día, solo ella iluminaba una habitación cuando entraba, besarla era como si el mundo desapareciera, y hacer el amor era como estar en el cielo. Tales pensamientos, lo obligaron a acercarse, y encontrar los labios de su novia con los de suyos, lo que comenzó como un beso lento, se fue convirtiendo más apasionado a medida que avanzaban, entre caricias y más besos, Miroku terminó sobre Sango, todo iba bien, su idea era clara "Hacer el amor" pero la idea de Sango era otra, por lo que ella decidió romper el beso y detener a su novio.

—Miroku, estas caliente.—dijo respirando agitada.

—Si, como quieres que este, si estas vestida así?.—respondió para volver a besarla. Pero ella de nuevo volvió a resistirse.

—No hablo de eso, tonto.—dijo riendo, para luego colocar una mano en la frente de su novio.—Lo sabia, tienes fiebre, otra vez.—dijo haciendo a un lado a Miroku para que se recostara y ella poder incorporarse. Este suspiro frustrado, pues ahora sentiría más calor.

—Odio estar enfermo.—dijo ofuscado, cruzado de brazos e inflando las mejillas, igual al un niño pequeño. A Sango le pareció muy adorable, y como toda una fan de lo tierno, salto a abrazarlo muy animada.

—Ay eres tan lindo Miroku, te amo.—expresó dándole cortos besos al susodicho, a quien no le molesto para nada, pues tomo la oportunidad de abrazarla y derribarla en la cama, otra vez.—No te aproveches, pervertido.

—Quédate aquí conmigo.—dijo con ojos brillantes y un puchero.

—No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.—dijo apenas, tratando de resistirse a lo tierno que se veia su novio.

—¿Como que? ¿No se supone que debías cuidarme?—dijo quejándose.

—Bueno, y quien crees que te atenderá, hará la comida y ordenara la casa? Que por cierto la tienes desordenada.

—No quiero, no nos habíamos visto desde hace días, lo único que quiero es que nos quedemos aquí en la cama los dos juntos, jugando.—dijo con voz grave. Sango solo sonrió, ante el argumento de su novio, estaba apunto de ceder, pero deberes son deberes.

—Lamento desilusionarte cariño, pero no puedo y tú tampoco puedes.—dijo, Miroku la miro con extrañeza.—No puedes hacer esfuerzos físicos.—explicó, dándole un corto beso antes de levantarse.

—¿Quien hablo de esfuerzos? Ademas solo seria un rato.—se quejo, tomando la mano de Sango para que no se fuera, a lo que esta lo miró.

—Cariño, tú y yo sabemos como comienzan y terminan nuestros juegos, o no?—dijo con reproche, a lo que Miroku sonrió ante el comentario.—Ya Kag me dijo todo lo que hablaron con el medico, así que estoy enterada de lo que puedes o no hacer, así que como tu enfermera te digo que: no habrá juegos... hasta que te recuperes. Ahora debo ir a comprar lo que debes comer, que no son cualquier cosa.—dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación.

—Espera... No pensaras salir así, verdad?—dijo Miroku mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—¿Porque? ¿Te molestaría que así fuera?—dijo provocativa, ella sabia a que se refería, solo estaba jugando con él.—¿Acaso no me veo?—dijo con una sonrisa inocente dando una vuelta. Miroku dio un gran suspiro, y la miro reproche, a ella le encantaba hacerlo sufrir.

—Sango... Sabes muy bien que no es por eso—dijo con la mirada entre cerrada, en modo de desaprobación.

—Entonces, si me veo bien, ¿Porque no puedo lucirlo?—preguntó con un provocativo e inocente tono de voz.

—Sango...—volví a llamarla, jamas permitiría que saliera a las calles así, y mucho menos sin él, no es que fuera celoso, solo cuidaba lo que es suyo.

—Pero si tu dices que me veo bien, ¿porque no?

—Sango Sarait...—dijo desafiante, a lo que ella rió. Sabia que a él le molestaba que hiciera eso, pero ella lo hacia a propósito para molestarlo.

—Bien, iré a cambiarme, antes de que me llames por mi nombre completo.—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Miroku se acomodo mejor en la cama, y rió al recordar cuando usaba esa técnica de amenaza con Sango; cuando le reprochaba algo o ella hacia algo para molestarlo, comenzaba a llamarla por su nombre para detenerla, normalmente siempre se detiene cuando va en la mención de su segundo nombre, como hace un segundo, no sabia porque, pero funcionaba. La única vez que dijo su nombre completo, se molesto con ella por todo un día... Bueno menos de un día... Bueno horas, pero igual estaba molesto por desobedecerlo y no le hablo en ese tiempo. Claro que todo eso se acabo, cuando en la noche, llegando a su departamento, se encontró con Sango, haciendo el cosplay de nada más y nada menos que de Alice Prospero, de una de las sagas de películas mas famosas del mundo: Resident Evil. La saga de películas favoritas de Miroku, bastaba decir que quedo más que encantado con lo que estaba ante él. Sango estaba usando un vestido rojo con corte de lado izquierdo y zapatos de tacón altos, el vestido dejaba al descubierto su pierna izquierda que en ella poseía una pistola (de juguete obvio) igual a su personaje, pero al estilo de Sango, ella se caracterizaba por resolver sus problemas con personajes de su trabajo, ¡Y que personaje estaba usando!. Todo el enojo que tenia se fue a la mierda, más cuando su novia saco su arma y comenzó a interpretar el personaje, él decidió seguir su juego por un rato, hasta que al final, terminaron besándose y haciendo el amor en la sala.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo de esa noche, desde entonces no deja que Sango haga ese tipo de cosplay sin que él este con ella. Desde que la conoció, para él, ella es la mejor cosplayer que ha visto, él no era muy conocedor de la cultural Anime/Manga, solo lo básico, pero su novia se encargo de instruirlo más en ese mundo, para que, según ella, pudiera entender mejor su trabajo, a él no le importo, hasta le llegaron a interesar ciertas series, todo con tal de verla feliz.

Odiaba el hecho de tener la atención de Sango, estando enfermo, porque teniendo un pecado de novia como ella, quien no quería estar con ella todo el tiempo? Y tenerla en su cama todo el tiempo; mas teniéndola como su enfermera personal, definitivamente... El remedio es peor que la enfermedad.

—Así estoy bien?—dijo llamando la atención de su distraído novio.

Ahora vestía una blusa estraple negra pegada al cuerpo, sobre ella una camisa 3/4* blanca con botones al frente, que iban abiertos, el final de la camisa estaba atado a su cintura, también llevaba unos pantalones, ajustados a su figura, jeans color negro, y unos zapatos converse negros con blanco, llevaba el cabello atado estilo cola de caballo, con su flequillo al frente, y traía sus ante-ojos de lectura, eran finos y de montura color negro, solo los usaba en casa y/o para leer, no tiene mala visión, pero se lo recomendaron para que no empeore, por el uso de la computadora y el celular. Se veía preciosa, parecía una ejecutiva casual, en su día libre.

—Te ves tan hermosa como siempre.—dijo con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, fascinado ante su belleza, ya que para él, ella podría vestirse con un saco de papas si quisiera, y seguiría igual de hermosa que todos los días.

—Bien, porque en serio debo salir por las compras—dijo ojeando la hoja donde estaba escrito la dieta.—Pero antes... bebé, donde esta la laptop? quiero investigar unas recetas sobre todo estos.—dijo moviendo la hoja de papel.

—En la esquina.—dijo señalando el lugar. Sango la tomó, fue a sentarse en la cama junto a su novio, la encendió y espero que se iniciara la sesión.

—Solo quiero buscar una en particular que no estoy segura de entender.—dijo mientras tecleaba el nombre del platillo, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Oh por dios!—dijeron al unisono, al leer lo que significaba hacer: Sopa de patas de pollo.

—Cielo, dime que no ves lo que yo.—pregunto ella con asco.

—Si así es.—asintió él.—Si tú sientes asco, imagina yo que tengo que comer sopa de... eso.—Sango cerro la laptop y lo miró.—No estarás pensando en hacerlo, verdad?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Seria mi primer desafío culinario en mucho tiempo.

—Linda, sabes que amo tu comida, es la mejor, pero creo que hasta a ti te saldría mal ese platillo.

—Voy a intentarlo y si no... pues hay otras alternativas. ¿Que dices?—dijo esperando una respuesta de su novio, que luego de un suspiró, respondió.

—Confió en ti.

**:-:**

—No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto.—expresó asqueada, frente a lo que llaman "mercado", algo que jamas pensó pisar en su vida. Sango no se consideraba una chica sifrina, aunque estaba a la moda, y respetaba a la gente humilde, pero nunca creyó ir a un lugar como ese jamás y menos sola.

—Debes hacerlo, por el bien de Miroku.—dijo Kagome, pues Sango estaba hablando por teléfono con ella.—Este será el primer paso, recuerda que el siguiente será más difícil, prepararlo.

—Lo se, pero es difícil para mi, entiéndeme.—dijo en lamento.—Bueno después de todo fue una vecina de Miroku quien me hablo de este lugar.

—La señora Kaede te envió allí, porque ella sabe de esas cosas, así que confía.—le recordó su mejor amiga y cuñada.—Las personas mayores son las más sabias.

—¿Intentas decir que yo no lo soy?.—preguntó ofuscada.

—Digo que ella es una experta, si dice que hay puedes encontrar lo que necesitas, sigue sus indicaciones, tienes que creerle.

—Está bien, te llamo luego, adiós.—terminó de despedirse, cortó la llamada y guardó su celular. Tomó la lista y la volvió a leer, en realidad lo más raro de todas las indicaciones eran esas patas de pollo, respiró hondo y se adentro al calle llena de vendedores y kioscos ambulantes, sus productos eran variados; se vendían vegetales, de fresca apariencia, lácteos, carne o pescados. Sango comenzó a preguntar en varios estanes, donde creía podría encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que se topó con un señor mayor de baja estatura, regordete, con cabello blanco, decidió preguntarle.

—Disculpe, señor, puede ayudarme? necesito esto.—dijo extendiéndole el papel donde estaba escrito lo requerido.

—Vaya son recetas muy inusuales, ¿acaso tienes dengue?—preguntó el anciano. Sango lo miró sorprendida.

—No no soy yo, es para mi novio, pero... ¿como sabe que esto es para esa enfermedad?.

—Se de esas cosas niña, y no todos los días llega alguien con tus requerimientos.—dijo amablemente el señor.

—Espere... Es usted Myoga? El amigo de la anciana Kaede?

—La conoces? ella es muy amiga mía.

—Si la conozco, es vecina de mi novio, fue ella quien me dijo que viniera hasta aquí, también me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda, buscara a su amigo Myoga, no pensé que lo encontraría tan rápido.

—Faltaba más, claro que te ayudare querida, los amigos de Kaede son bienvenidos.—dijo amablemente el ahora llamado Myoga.—Déjame ver la lista de nuevo.—dijo volviendo a leerla.—Bueno lo demás no es tan difícil de encontrar, creo que tu contrariedad son la patas de pollo, cierto?

—Comienzo a pensar que es usted adivino.—dijo Sango divertida y asustada al mismo tiempo, por la intuición del anciano.

—Bueno estas de suerte, tengo unas patas de pollo.—dijo buscando bajo la mesa. Sango vio que tenia unas gallinas, vivas, bajo del estante, en una jaula, y entro en pánico, no las mataría allí frente a ella a sangre fría, o si?

—Am... espero que no hable de las vivas.—dijo asustada, señalando a la jaula.

—Jaja no querida, no son esas, no te preocupes.—dijo riendo por la angustia de la joven, tomó una bolsa que estaba dentro de una cava para refrigerar, y se la entrego.—Con esto sera suficiente para hacer una sopa, también lleva los cocos, su agua ayudara, y también llévate soda en polvo y limón, para los vómitos, que son probable que tenga. Ya sabes lo demás en la lista es más fácil.

Sango le pagó y le dio las gracias por su ayuda, se retiró del lugar directo a su auto, ahora a terminar la lista rápido para volver a preparar todo.

—Bien, siguiente... ¿Refresco sabor colita y leche condensada?—dijo extrañada, no creía que y bebida tuviera esa mezcla, y no la tenia pero le extraño que tuviera que ligar ambas cosas.—Bueno, al Super-Mercado.—se dijo, comenzando a mover el auto y dirigirse hasta su próximo destino.

**:-:**

Calor. Ya no podía seguir caminado en ese enorme desierto, sentía mucha sed, sentía su cuerpo arder debido al calor que el ardiente sol emanaba, su respiración estaba agitada, sudaba como si estuviera dentro de un sauna, necesitaba agua, algo donde pudiera sumergirse y se le quitara todo ese molesto calor, un oasis para ser mas precisos, pero ni porque estuviera volviéndose loco, aparecía un maldito oasis, y menos un espejismo. Estaba apunto de derrumbarse y morir en el infernal desierto, cuando a lo lejos, pudo divisar la silueta de una persona cubierta por un manto de tela, no podía distinguir más, pero sabia que venia en su dirección, esperaba que fuera alguien que lo salvara de su ardiente martirio. A medida que la silueta se acercaba, se hacia más clara, era una mujer, estaba seguro, dio un par de pasos pero el cansancio y el calor lo vencieron, calló acostado sobre la ardiente arena, mirando al cielo, rogándole que acabara con él, cerro sus ojos frustrado por su situación, si había algo que detestaba era el calor, solo quería que terminara su agonía, ¿Era demasiado pedir?. Aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad, sintió una presencia a su lado, ¿Seria la mujer que vio caminar hace poco? Abrió un poco sus ojos, lo que le permitía el ardiente sol, pero no lograba divisar su rostro con claridad, sintió como la mano de esa muchacha acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, su toque era cálido y frió a la vez, tenia un calor diferente al que sentía en ese desolado desierto y un frió fresco como en el otoño, la joven paso su mano por su cuello, para terminar en su frente y después retiró su mano. Miroku desconcertado por que se alejara, la tomó de la mano, para evitar que se retirara, fue entonces cuando su vista se aclaro la imagen la joven a su lado, conocía ese rostro, cada rasgo, esos ojos, esos labios que tenían una tenue sonrisa, esa clara piel, no tenia duda alguna, era ella. Sango... pronunció su nombre apenas en un susurro, luego una luz lo segó, y lo siguiente fue que sintió que le arrojaron una gran cantidad de agua fría en el rostro. Lo que izo que despertara de su sueño sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama rápidamente sin darse cuenta que tenia un acompañante al lado, a quien terminó abrazando por accidente, por lo rápido que se levantó.

—Oh dios, te sientes bien? cariño.—expresó preocupada Sango, por la repentina reacción de su novio.

—¿Que? Si... estoy bien, lo siento.—dijo abrazándola mas fuerte, suspiro aliviado, nunca creyó tener un sueño tan real, debe ser por la enfermedad.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Un mal sueño, en realidad.—respondió, separándose de ella, clavando su mirada en la de ella. Sango le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, ambos se acercaron al rostro del otro, y unieron sus labios en dulce beso, que duro apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para los dos.

—Tiraste la compresa.—dijo ella, levantando el paño de agua fría, que había colocado anteriormente en la frente de su novio.

—Con que eso era lo que estaba frió.—dijo volviendo a recostarse con el paño en su cabeza.

—Iré a hacer los que aceres, intenta dormir un poco más, cualquier cosa me llamas.—dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación.

—San...

—Si?

—Te amo.

—También te amo.—respondió con una sonrisa, para luego retirarse, cerrando la puerta.

Miroku siempre ha sido cariñoso y protector, tanto con ella como con su hermana, siempre les dice que, las dos, son sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero demostrativo, solo con ella, y eso era lo que a Sango le gustaba más de él, cuando le decía que la amaba, sentía todo ese amor que le profesaba con una palabra tan corta. Ninguno tenia duda de que ambos estaban enamorados del otro.

**:-:**

Sango se dirigió hacia su cuarto, que estaba casi frente al de Miroku, para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse a hacer la limpieza, las pocas veces que se queda en el departamento de su novio, ambos preferían dormir en el cuarto de él, así que el cuarto de Sango, que anteriormente había sido de Kagome, mayormente se usaba para guardar ropa de las veces que se quedaba, era como un gran closet.

Solo se cambió el pantalón por unos shorts jeans cortos, se remangó las mangas arriba del codo, se puso una pañoleta doblada de color blanco, que la hacia ver algo ruda y se quito los zapatos, su parte favorita de limpiar era hacerlo descalza.

—Bien, a trabajar.—dijo mirándose al espejo lista para hacer sus labores.

Haria una limpieza sencilla, pues el departamento no esta muy sucio que digamos, empezó por llevar el abandonado equipaje de Miroku al cuarto de lavado, sacó y clasificó la ropa para ponerla en la lavadora, e inició el ciclo de lavado, aprovechó y tomó los artículos de limpieza, se fue a la sala. Trapeó el piso, sacudió los muebles, limpió las puertas corredizas del vidrio, que daban a un pequeño balcón, ordenó un poco su cuarto, fue y revisó como iba la lavadora, abrió la pequeña ventana corrediza de vidrio que había en el cuarto, sacó unas prendas de la secadora y las colgó, para que recibieran aire. No tardó tanto, como pensó, con la limpieza, fue hacia la habitación de Miroku, abrió la puerta un poco evitando hacer ruido, lo vio dormir plácidamente, volvió en sus pasos, y se fue a la cocina, era hora de hacer lo que menos quería; "la dichosa sopa", se asqueó de solo pensarlo, pero tenia que hacerlo. Se colocó un mandil, se ajusto más el cabello y se puso unos guantes de limpieza, (los cuales compro al momento que los vio en el super mercado), saco la bolsa plástica del refrigerador, preparó una olla de con agua caliente, para que se descongelaran más rápido, abrió la bolsa lentamente, con mirada de asco, que apenas y las miraba, terminó de abrirla, vio las patas con uñas, y dio un salto atrás, dando un ligero gritillo.

—Ay Dios ¿porque a mi?, puedo hacer cualquier cosa en la cocina, pero no milagros.—se quejó mirando al techo.—Bueno y entonces Sango Sarait, eres una Igarashi, y de paso una Taisho también, date de tus apellidos chica.—se regaño a si misma, sin darse cuenta que desde la puerta de la cocina la observan un par de ojos zafiros, divertidos ante tal escena.—Bien horribles patas de difuntas gallinas, yo no les agrado y ustedes no me agradan, pero tengo que hacerlas sopa.—dijo amenazando, tiesas e inanimadas, piezas de la anatomía de difuntas gallinas. Miroku divertido de la escena que estaba haciendo su novia, se escabullo con cuidado tras de ella para asustarla. En ese momento, en el que Sango tenia una nada normal discusión con las patas de pollo, una de ellas se resbaló un poco de la bolsa, ya que se estaban descongelando, ella al ver eso, si primer instinto fue dar otro saltó hacia atrás, pero no se percató de la presencia de su novio, el cual aprovechó la oportunidad, y en lo que ella dio el saltó hacia atrás, él la tomó por la cintura abrazándola, logrando un grito del susto por parte de ella.

—Hablando sola, amor.—preguntó divertido, abrazándola.

—Oh por Dios! No vuelvas a hacer eso.—se quejó molesta.—Por poco y no se me sale el corazón por boca.—dijo molesta, a lo que Miroku solo pudo reír por la expresión de ella.

—No exageres, amor.—dijo soltándola de su agarre.

—Cállate, tonto.—lo reprendió.—Y a todo esto, que haces levantado?

—Pues me desperté, tenia que ir al baño, después te escuche hablando, y vi tú "discusión" con las difuntas gallinas.—explicó señalando la bolsa de plástico.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?—dijo con las manos en las caderas.

—Yo? Jamás.—dijo en tono dramático, que Sango no le creyó nada.

—Tonto.—dijo aventándole un paño de cocina, este se rió.—Ahora vete y sigue descansando.

—No lo haré, hasta que logres poner "eso" en la olla, todas.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Que? No.—dijo mirándolo y luego miró las patas con asco.

—A que le tienes miedo?

—A que en el momento en que las tome, cobren vida, me agarren de las muñecas, vengan las almas de las difuntas gallinas, dueñas de esas patas, con sed de venganza y me saquen los ojos.—explicó literalmente. Esperando la respuesta de su novio que se le quedo viendo todo el relato.

—Si sabes que ese seria el peor escenario, cierto?—dijo calmada-mente ante la explicación absurda de su novia.

—Ay me dan asco y además huelen horrible.

—Pues lo harás, vamos.—dijo empujándola y tomándola del brazo para que se acercara a tomar una.

—No, no, no, nooo.—se quejó, desistiendo del agarre de Miroku.

—Vamos San, no es tan difícil.

—Si no es tan difícil, hazlo tú entonces.—dijo mirándolo desafiante.

—Bien Sarait, tomaré una, la pondré en la olla, y tú harás el resto, sin rechistar, ok?—dijo calmada-mente pero severo, a lo que su novia asintió con la cabeza.

Miroku llegó al borde de la encimera, tomó una pata, la arrojo a la olla.—No fue difícil, ahora ve y hazlo.—ordenó a su novia, esta se acercó donde estaba Miroku, él se puso tras de ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.—Se que puedes hacerlo, yo te apoyo.—dijo motivandola a seguir, ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad, toma la primera pata, y la arrojo al agua.

—Lo hice. Va una.—dijo aliviada y angustiada al mismo tiempo.

—Sabia que lo harías, ahora falta el resto, confío en ti, en que harás la mejor sopa con esas cosas.—dijo besando la mejilla de ella.—Ahora, sigue trabajando.—dijo golpeando el trasero de su novia, y huir rápido, antes de que esta le reclamara por hacerlo, sabia que a ella le molestaba, pero le gustaba hacerlo y adoraba molestarla.

**:-:**

—¿Quien es el cobarde, ahora?—dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa engreída.

—¿Estas segura de que esto esta listo?—preguntó con inquietud.

—Me ofenden tus dudas, conoces muy bien mis habilidades.—dijo Sango, orgullosa.—Ahora déjate de dramas y prueba la sopa.

—Está bien.—dijo Miroku en un suspiro. Miró, de nuevo, el tazón que estaba sobre su regazo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer probarla, pero si Sango decía que estaba bien, confiaría en ella. Levantó la cuchara con el liquido caliente, para llevarlo a su boca, hasta que la probó. Su expresión cambio por completo, no era para nada como las sopas comunes, su sabor era algo extraño, pero sin embargo, no sabia tan mal como imaginó.

—Y... ¿Como quedo?—preguntó impaciente la chica.

—Sabe... bien.

—¿En serio? ¿No lo dices solo porque no quieres herir mis sentimientos?

—Estoy siendo honesto, sabe bien.

—¡Ah! Lo sabia, no se ha creado plato que yo no pueda hacer.—expresó triunfante. Miroku sonrió ante su actitud, era verdad, la sopa tenia buen gusto, pero sobre eso adoraba ver feliz a su novia.—Bien, termina de comer, mientras yo termino los que aceres y llamo a tu hermana.

Salio de la habitación, rebosando alegría, antes de que Miroku pudiera responder, este solo atinó a terminar lo que le ordenaron, antes de que volviera, y se le acabara la felicidad.

**:-:**

—Que bueno que, por lo menos, este comiendo lo que recetó el doctor.—dijo aliviada Kagome por teléfono.

—Lo sé, me costo menos de lo que creí para que hiciera lo que le pedí, pero todo va bien.—dijo Sango, feliz.

—Espero que mi hermano se recupere pronto, necesito que me ayudes con todo lo de la boda.

—Lo sé, aun hay mucho que hacer con respecto a eso, pero por ahora estamos bien de tiempo, hay mucho que ya esta listo, todo estará bien y perfecto, para ese día.

—Eso espero, ya no quiero tardar más, no vaya ser que Inuyasha se arrepienta de casarse conmigo.—dijo bromeando.

—Estas loca, él jamás haría algo así, además, créeme que si eso pasa, así tuviera que ser a arrastras, yo misma lo llevo a la iglesia.—dijo peligrosa, cosa que causo gracia a su amiga, al otro lado de la linea.

—Bueno, debo colgar, cualquier cosa, me avisas, saluda a Miroku de mi parte.

—De acuerdo, hablamos luego, adiós.—dijo finalizando la llamada. La boda de su primo y su cuñada, estaba acercándose, pero casi todo estaba listo, y no han tenido contra tiempos, gracias al cielo. No podía creer que esos dos, por fin darán ese gran paso, estaba feliz por ellos, ambos, a pesar de sus peleas, eran el uno para el otro. Sentía algo de envidia, ellos estaban a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre, y ella estaba presenciando todo el proceso, odia sentir envidia, pues cree, esta siendo pesimista con su futuro, si algún día pasaba. Ella siempre ha soñado con casarse, y tener una boda cuento de princesa, muy a su estilo por supuesto, esperaba que ese día no se hiciera más lejano de lo que imaginaba.

**:-:**

***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***

**:-:**

_**NT:** oh por dios, lo sé, soy una desgraduada por 3 meses sin actualizar, pero bueno, universidad, ocupaciones, falta de inspiración... en fin, wherever xD, espero les haya gustado, trataré de actualizarlo más rápido. Para los que leen Enamorada de un Mujeriego, (LEAN DE NUEVO EL "CAPITULO 8 - ALGÚN DÍA" ESTA EDITADO) empezare a escribir el siguiente cuanto antes, como ya les mencione un poco de bloqueo de escritora, ETC. jejeje bueno espero sus review saludos a todos, cuídense bye._


	3. Recuerdos de ensueño: Parte 1

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei._

**Mi novia es una cosplayer**

**:-:**

_**Capitulo 3 - Recuerdos de ensueño: Parte 1**_

**:-:**

Suspiró pesadamente mientras daba vueltas en la cama, buscando el mejor lugar para "intentar" dormirse, odiaba estar enfermo, era demasiado aburrido, había encendido la televisión para entretenerse, pero nada llamo su atencion, así que buscó otra forma de sentirse cómodo, pero simplemente no podía. Obstinado de su situación, no se le ocurrió mas que tomar su celular smartphone, y ver si el aparato tenia la solución a su problema. Dio vueltas al teléfono táctil, pero no sabia que hacer, no le provocaba buscar nada, hasta que llamo su atencion, los archivos de fotos del móvil, tenia demasiadas imágenes, así que optó por ponerse a revisar la carpeta, y eliminar algunas imágenes, para liberar más su memoria y su aburrimiento. Pasaba una imagen tras otra, borró algunas que no recordaba y que estaban fuera de foco, hasta que se topó con fotos de Sango, que él mismo le tomaba, unas que aparecía junto a él, ya sea abrazándose, besándose o bromeando, otras con Kagome e Inuyasha, o los cuatro juntos. Tenia más en cantidad de Sango, pero siempre que las veía no quería borrar ninguna, siempre lucia hermosa en cada foto, tenia todas sus expresiones, riendo, distraída, durmiendo, picara, posando, comiendo, hasta haciendo cosplay, las adoraba todas, y la amaba a toda ella. Dando y dando vueltas a la carpeta de imágenes, que parecía ser mas de Sango, encontró unas que no recordaba que tenia guardadas, era una de ella haciendo un cosplay, era una de sus fotos favoritas, ya que fue cuando la conoció. Aun lo recordaba claramente hace 3 años...

_:-:Flash Back:-:Pov Miroku:-:_

—_Buenos días.—dije entrando por la gran puerta de cristal de la agencia de publicidad, para la cual trabajo ahora. Mientras iba camino a mi sala de trabajo, tenia el tamaño de una sala de conferencia para al menos 50 o 60 personas, toda para mi, cortesía de la presidenta y directora de la publicidad, por ser yo una de sus adoraciones, junto con sus hijos. Esta de mas decir que en esa compañía me tenían, como decirlo... algo mimado, pero como decirle que no a la madre de mi mejor amigo, que conozco de todo la vida, y que me trata como un hijo más._

_Entre a mi estudio de fotografía, siempre era el primero en llegar, antes que mi equipo, que era conformado por 7 personas, las cuales estoy seguro de sus conocimientos y capacidad de trabajo, si, soy muy exigente y perfeccionista. Mire el reloj colgado en la pared, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que mi equipo llegara, y poco mas de 1 hora para iniciar la secion de fotos que tenia programada esa mañana. Espero que esta sea puntual. Pensé en la modelo que vendría, tal vez seria como la mayoría, impuntuales, superficiales que duraban mas de lo que debían frente al espejo, hermosas pero sin cerebro, mas amor al dinero que todo lo demás. Suspiré pesadamente, esto de ser un perfeccionista, terminaría dejándome soltero para todo la vida. He salido con chicas, algunas modelos, pero no paso con ellas mas de 2 meses, y solo fueron salidas. No me entretienen lo suficiente para tener una relación larga, piensan demasiado en si mismas, son jueces de las apariencias, y harían lo que sea para amarrar a un hombre por dinero. Bueno al menos fue con ese tipo de mujeres con las que me he topado, soy un fiel admirador de la bella femenina, pero francamente las mujeres con las que he salido, tienen su dignidad por el sub-suelo. Una vez me tocó hacer de psiquiatra con una de ellas, su estado animo había caído, cuando la rechace cuando se me insinuó para acostarnos en la primera cita, tuve que revivir su autoestima, pues ella misma se considero una mujer horrorosa, porque la había rechazado. No soy ese tipo de hombre, tengo una clara creencia de que: hombre y mujer pueden divertirse, fuera de la habitación. No era virgen, por supuesto, pero tampoco era lo mio, acostarme con cuanta chica apareciera frente a mi. Mujeriego: si. Patán: no._

—_¿Perdido en los pensamientos?—escuche a mi espalda, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba._

—_Mas bien, preparándome mentalmente para el trabajo.—dije girándome.—Eres la primera en llegar, como siempre, Ayame.—alagué a mi asistente y la mejor en diseño gráfico de mi equipo, después de mi claro._

—_Responsabilidad querido.—respondió ordenando sus cosas en el escritorio del fondo._

—_Osea que no tiene nada que ver que llegues a la misma hora que cierto empleado del área de impresiones, ¿verdad?—dije con picardía, lo que causo en la pelirroja un pequeño sonrojo, pues sabia que ella, se mostraba muy interesada en un chico de esa área._

—_Que Koga y yo, nos topemos en la entrada, en solo una gran coincidencia.—negó rotundamente, le di mi mejor mirada de incredulidad.—¿Tan obvia soy?—preguntó aceptando que no era ninguna coincidencia._

—_Pues funcionaria, sino lo hicieras todos los días.—dije burlándome, ella me golpeo en un brazo, para hacerme callar.—Por lo menos debes intentar que te invite a salir, has estado tras de él casi un año._

—_Mas fácil es decir que hacer, querido.—dijo dando por terminado el tema, ya que habían entrado el resto del equipo, uno por uno.—Hora de trabajar._

_Me quité la chaqueta, empecé a organizar a los demás, para acondicionar el estudio, comencé a armar la cámara, para que estuviera lista. Estábamos en proceso de preparación, cuando la enorme puerta de madera, se abre de par en par, dejando ver a 5 personas, mujeres para ser precisos, pero 2 de ellas venían discutiendo un tema, mientras una habla por teléfono al mismo tiempo._

—_No se como se te pudo haber olvidado.—se quejaba la de cabello café con un pequeña coleta atada._

—_Ya te dije que no es mi culpa.—dijo la otra ofuscada, mientras sostenía el celular Iphone contra su odio, y las otras 3 chicas las seguían sin prestar atención.—Tú también pudiste recordarlo, así que no me eches la culpa nada mas a mi._

—_Como si no tuviera suficientes ocupaciones, ahora tendré que encargarme del orden en tú casa.—dijo continuando con la pelea, ambas parecían unas niñas._

—_Bueno, ya basta.—dijo estresada.—Dejame hablar con Kohaku para ver si puede hacerme el favor de traerla, ¿si, Rin?—terminó, la que traía puesto un sweater negro con detalles en rojo, con la capucha puesta, no lo distinguía, la chica también traía unos lentes de sol puestos, lo que me impidió ver bien su rostro. Se dio vuelta mirando por la ventana._

—_¿Rin?—dije reconociendo a una de ellas. Era la esposa de Sesshomaru. Hermano mayor de Inuyasha._

—_¡Miroku!—dijo corriendo a abrazarme, yo correspondí, ella nunca cambia, siempre llena de entusiasmo._

—_¿Que haces aquí?—pregunté confundido._

—_Trabajando, ahora la represento a ella.—dijo señalando a la chica con la que discutía al llegar.—Esto será divertido. Bueno ellas son nuestro equipo.—dijo Rin, para comenzar a nombrar a las chicas que venían con ella.—Ayumi: Vestuarista, Yuca: Maquillaje, y Eri: Estilista. Y yo, por supuesto, la mánager y aveces los trabajos de ellas, en casos de emergencia.—dijo riendo, lo que me causo risa también._

—_Es un placer señoritas._

—_Te presentare a mi representada, pero...—dijo mirando a la joven de capucha, que se encontraba de espaldas.—Creo que tendrás que esperar a que termine con el teléfono._

—_Descuiden, tomen se su tiempo.—dije amable.—Ayame, muestrales el cuarto para que se preparen.—la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, para guiarlas, aun pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Vi como, Rin, tiraba del brazo a su "cliente" que seguía al teléfono. Me causo risa pues Rin, actuaba como una madre._

_.-.20 minutos después.-._

_Todo estaba listo, mi equipo estaba listo, aun faltaban 15 min. para las 9 am, el tiempo estaba genial, solo faltaba que la modelo estuviera lista._

—_Casi todo esta listo, es solo que olvidamos algo importante del vestuario, pero ya lo traen en camino.—dijo Rin, llegando a mi lado, algo exhausta.—Y también esperamos a otra persona._

—_Descuida, estamos bien de tiempo, así que podemos esperar.—dijo tranquilo.—Oye Rin, ¿para que es esta secion de fotos?—pregunté con curiosidad._

—_Solo es por gusto. De hecho son para el cumpleaños de la modelo. Es algo que ella, y su familia quieren.—dijo despreocupada.—Hoy se hará varios cambios de atuendos._

—_¿Que tipos de trabajo ha realizado?—pregunté con interés._

—_Para publicidades, productos, ropa, y algunas revistas.—dijo pensativa.—Es muy buena en lo que hace._

—_¿Y porque aquí, porque yo? Tengo entendido que ustedes me solicitaron._

—_De hecho es cuestión de familia, y te solicitamos, por muy buenas recomendaciones. De hecho nuestra cita son 2 horas de tu tiempo, querido.—dijo sonriendo. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, no lo sabia, normalmente es Ayame quien me dice mi horario del día, 10 min. antes de empezar mi siguiente cita. Llamaron a la puerta y la primera en salir fue Rin, al parecer la persona que estaba esperando llego. Era un chico de unos 20 años, aproximadamente. Le entrego unos paquetes y se retiro enseguida._

—_Bien ya esta todo listo.—dijo Rin apresurada, entregando los paquetes a una de sus asistentes.—Solo falta una persona que no tarda en llegar, pero todo esta bien._

—_Creí que era ese chico, ¿no es él?—pregunté confundido._

—_Si, pero él solo era para traer lo que olvidamos del vestuario. Falta una personita que no tarda en llegar.—dijo con emoción. Lo cual me dio sospechas, de Rin puede esperarse lo que sea. Pero lo que me intrigaba cada vez más, es como era la chica, la modelo, no pude verla bien por como venia, obviamente era hermosa, obvio es modelo, una mas igual a las que ya han pasado por aqui, y si es como la ultima que represento Rin... no quiero ni imaginar lo demás._

—_¿Como se llama...?—pregunté, pero fui interrumpido._

—_¡Ya esta lista!—dijo emocionada, la que recuerdo se llamaba Eri. Todos voltearon a su exclamación, el resto de su equipo, salio de la habitación. Yo me quede expectante, a la aparición de la misteriosa chica, que en cuanto apareció en mi campo visual, me quede estático, no podía creer lo que veía._

—_¿Y, que tal estoy?—preguntó con voz dulce, dando una vuelta para que fuera apreciada toda su figura._

—_Te ves bellísima, Sango.—exclamó emocionada.—Eres la viva imagen de Asuna Yukki.—dijo emocionada.—Eres la mejor cosplayer que he visto._

_No escuche mal, ni estoy ciego, ella es modelo, esta interpretando a un personaje ficticio de anime, esa chica es un cosplayer. Es primera vez que trabajare con alguien con esos conocimientos y gustos, no estoy diciendo que se vea mal el que una chica, como ella, sea cosplayer, o en todo caso, otaku, todos hemos pasado por esa etapa, seamos realistas. Esa chica era diferente, a las demás modelos con las que he trabajado, siento que será divertido, trabajar con ella, y averiguar su belleza realmente, de la que si no mal escuche se llama, Sango. Fuera de eso lucia hermosa, parecía una hada elfo, algo así no estaba seguro, tenia finas alas, un top blanco atado al cuello con un listón fino rojo, una especie de túnica blanca que empezaba desde sus caderas hasta pocos centímetros del suelo, iba atada dando forma a una falda larga, llevaba unas cintas blancas en las piernas después de la rodilla, estaba descalza y la peluca era larga casi hasta la mitad del muslo, y de color castaño muy claro, algo como café con leche._

—_¿Y mi Yui?—preguntó ella con tristeza._

—_Ya viene, tranquila.—dijo con calma Rin.—San, él es Miroku, el fotógrafo.—dijo presentándonos._

—_Un placer.—dijo ella, extendiendo su mano, la cual no rechace, para estrecharla._

—_Igualmente.—dije galante, sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica al tocar su mano._

—_Por ahora soy Asuna.—dijo riendo y soltando mi mano.— Luego me conocerá como Sango.—dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras se alejaba para hablar con Eri._

—_¡Por fin llegas!—exclamó Rin, yo me gire, y entro por la puerta su esposo, Sesshomaru, con su hija Saori de 5 años, cargada en brazos. Esto si no me lo espere, él aquí, eso si era una sorpresa._

—_No te quejes, al menos llegue.—dijo con molestia por la insistencia de una explicación a su esposa, quien le quito a Saori y la cargo en brazos, dirigiéndose a mi. Vi que Sesshomaru saludo a Sango, ¿la conocía? Bueno creo que era de esperarse después de todo Rin trabaja con ella._

—_Ya estamos listas.—dijo mientras yo saludaba y jugaba con la pequeña Saori, y tenia tiempo sin verla. Adoraba a los niños, y ella era la consentida de todos, por ser la primera nieta Taisho. La pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, manga corta, con un pequeño listón verde alrededor de su pecho, y su característico cabello negro lo traía suelto, con su flequillo en la frente. Era adorable._

_Sango tomo posición, junto con la niña. Yo apenas y entendí que la sesión de fotos, incluía a la pequeña. La sesión transcurrió bien y sin problemas, ambos hacían un dúo perfecto de madre e hija, si eso era lo que querían captar, lo lograron. Tome alrededor de 20 fotos, pero siempre eran menos las que se elegían. Terminamos, Sango se retiro a cambiarse, supongo. Sesshomaru también se fue, con su hija. Pero al poco tiempo, la puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par, pero esta vez la sorpresa fue mas grande, pues habían llegado Inuyasha junto a mi hermana Kagome. Los mire confundido, no era normal que aparecieran allí._

—_¿Que están haciendo aquí?_

—_Vinimos a verte un rato.—dijo inocentemente mi hermana, yo la mire incrédulo, obvio que por eso no era.—Esta bien, no solo por eso._

—_Nos pidieron venir.—dijo Inuyasha con aire distraído, Kagome asintió._

—_¿Pero, por quien?_

—_Por ella.—dijo señalando la puerta del vestidor, por donde salia una encantadora castaña de cabello largo, vistiendo unos jeans negros ajustados, con una camisa manga larga, remangada, de cuadros en diferentes tonos de rojo, y unos zapatos converse del mismo diseño de color que la camisa.—¡Sango!—dijo con emoción mi hermana, corrió hasta ella y ambas gritaron emocionadas, como toda chica. Quede impresionado, esa era su verdadera apariencia, en verdad era ella la de hace un momento? era increíble, pero si era ella, y en verdad era hermosa, pero mi duda recae en ¿como mi hermana la conoce? Vi a Inuyasha acercarse a ellas, también la saludo, muy cariñoso, ambos la conocían bien. Inuyasha regreso a mi lado, me gire para interrogarlo._

—_¿Se conocen?_

—_¿Conocernos?—dijo despreocupado haciendo una señal a las chicas, para que se acercaran.—Es mi prima.—¿Cuantas sorpresas puedes recibir el mismo día?_

—_Así es. Me presentare de nuevo, completamente. Soy Sango Sarait Igarashi Taisho.—dijo con una sonrisa.—Prima de este cabeza hueca.—dijo a lo que Inuyasha la empujo levemente, dando a entender que no le agrado el insulto.—No tengo opción, uno no puede escoger a la familia.—dijo, y antes de que Inuyasha la agarrara, salio disparada al vestidor de donde había salido._

—_Siempre comportándose como niños pequeños.—dijo mi hermana divertida negando con la cabeza._

_Luego de eso, continuamos con la sesión, en la que me sorprendí, de nuevo, saber que mi hermana esta en ella también, creo que dejare de ser incrédulo. Rato después, de muchos cambios de ropa por parte de las 2 chicas, apareció un nuevo visitante, igual de inesperado que los demás anteriores, nada mas y nada menos que la Sra. Taisho._

—_¡Sango querida, que bueno que aun estas aquí!—dijo la Izayoi saludando a su sobrina con emoción.—Necesito que hagas el favor que te pedí._

—_¿Ahora?—preguntó ella. La sra. Taisho, solo asintió con la cabeza, y le entrego un enorme paquete en el que, creo yo, estaba un vestido.—Pero... tía..._

—_Nada de pero, lo prometiste.—replicó a la queja.—Además, sabes que considero que eres la única que lo luce hermoso para mi campaña, por favor.—suplicó con ojos brillantes._

—_Esta bien.—dijo Sango, derrotada. Luego de eso se retiró a cambiarse._

_Luego de recibir indicación, de la sra. Izayo, de cambiar el escenario, al poco tiempo de terminar los arreglos, apareció Sango, pero esta vez me dejo mas impactado que el primer cambio. Ella estaba vestida de novia, era la novia mas hermosa que he visto, y eso que he trabajado en bodas, pero ella no se comparaba con cualquiera._

—_Creo que me enamore.—dije sin darme cuenta, en voz baja. Pero al parecer solo me escucho mi hermana, quien voltea a verme, mas impresionada por mis palabras._

—_¿Que?—preguntó anonadada._

—_¿Que?—pregunté yo, desviando mi mirada de Sango, a Kagome._

—_¿Que dijiste?—yo solo me encongi de hombros, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que dije._

—_Te ves bellísima hija.—dijo Izayoi, atrayendo la atencion de todos que, al parecer, también habían quedado atónitos. Tal halago, causo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica._

—_Bien, continuemos, todos a sus lugares.—dije "despertando" a mi equipo. Me acerque hasta Sango.—Señorita...—dije galante, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a subir el pequeño escalón del escenario improvisado. Ella la tomó, y la recibí delicadamente, sintiendo de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica, que causaba el tocarla, pero esta vez duro un poco mas. Luego de situarla en su posición, la mire fijamente, sin soltar su mano.—Luce usted hermosa.—le halague, llevando su mano hasta mis labios, dándole un pequeño beso, en el dorso de esta. Ella me regalo un sonrisa, sonrojándose mas, y dijo un tenue "gracias", yo solo le sonreí, soltando su mano._

_Así continuamos con el trabajo, hasta que por fin terminamos, todos los "invitados" se fueron retirando, quedando solamente Sango y su equipo, quienes terminaban de ordenar sus materiales, en eso Sango salio del vestuario, cambiada a un atuendo normal. Se acerco hasta mi._

—_Bueno, ya nos retiramos, gracias por todo, sr. Kanade.—agradeció extendiendo su mano, la cual yo estreche sin esperar, sintiendo de nuevo, por tercera vez esa electricidad, seguido de una calidez increíble._

—_Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted.—le sonreí.—Y por favor, digame Miroku._

—_Lo haré. Si tu también me llamas por mi nombre.—dijo riendo, a lo que también la acompañe en la risa. Nos quedamos unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, mirándonos fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. Eres la primera vez que actuaba de esta forma con una chica._

—_San, ya es hora de irnos.—llamó Rin desde la puerta, atrayendo nuestra atención._

—_Bueno, gracia de nuevo.—dijo soltando el agarre._

—_Hasta la próxima.—dije al momento que ella comenzaba a alejarse hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesarla completamente, volteo ligeramente hacia mi, haciendo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose, yo la imite, hasta verla desaparecer, al cerrar de las puertas._

—_Ten cuidado Miroku, o se te caerá la baba.—dijo bromeando Ayame._

—_Mira quien lo vino a decir.—contra-ataqué, recordándole a su amor platónico._

—_Esta bien. Me callo.—dijo derrotada, retirándose._

_Me quede pensando, recordando esa sensación que le ocurrió hace poco, nunca antes lo había sentido, fue extraño pero a la vez reconfortante, definitivamente la impresión que me ha producido esa chica, era única. Me pregunto si la veré de nuevo, algún día. Me interesa conocerla mas, como es realmente fuera de su trabajo. En definitiva, me había quedado prendido de ella, jamas la bella de una chica, me había atraído tanto, como ella lo logra. Mas esa sensación al tocarla, si eso era solo al juntar nuestras manos, como seria abrazarla... besarla... Suspiré pesadamente, esperando que el día que tal vez la volviera a ver, no fuera tan lejano._

_:-:Fin Flash Back:-:_

Miroku se había quedado dormido, recordando esa primera vez que conoció a Sango. Quien igualmente dormía su lado. Miroku, aun dormido, se movió en sueños, estiro su brazo pesadamente, dejándolo caer a un lado, pero este no aterrizo sobre la cama, sino sobre una superficie curvada. Miroku aun soñoliento, se extraño de lo que estaba tocando, no eso no era la cama. Sin abrir aun los ojos, siguió examinando con su tacto, de arriba-abajo, hasta que sintió un golpe en seco en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente, por el golpe, y pudo ver que la dueña de esa mano, se encontraba a su lado, aun dormida. Solo la escucho decir, entre sueños, en un leve susurro: _"Pervertido"_, él desvío la mirada a lo que su mano estaba tocando anteriormente, y en efecto, era el voluptuoso trasero de novia, y esta aun dormida se defendió, como en los viejos tiempos. Miroku sonrió nostálgico, solo hizo eso una única vez, antes de que fueran novios, y casi la pierde, no lo volvió hacer, solo algunas veces desde que son pareja, pero antes no. Removío la mano de su novia de su rostro, y él acaricio el de ella suavemente, no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido, recordando como la conoció, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esos habían sido... _Recuerdos de ensueño._

**:-:**

***._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*CONTINUARA*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.*._.***

**:-:**

**NT: Holis lamento la tardanza, espero les aya gustado, dejen sus review, nos leemos pronto, bye cuidene.**


End file.
